


Mend

by Thoughtfulpencil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Murder, claire knows best and Reid doesn’t like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtfulpencil/pseuds/Thoughtfulpencil
Summary: When a witness shows up to a case the BAU can’t get a crack on they’re overjoyed. Except this witness is refusing to talk, and did Reid just mention something about monsters?





	1. Chapter 1

People are supposed to fear the unknown, but ignorance is bliss when knowledge is so damn frightening.  
-Laurell K. Hamilton

“So run the details by me, one more time. We actually have a witness to this last murder- but their refusing to spill the beans to what happened last night?”

Reid nodded his head slowly at Morgan while talking   
“A girl was brought in by police last night after they found her sulking by the crime scene. She was covered in blood and wasn’t able to provide an alibi and they considered her a prime suspect.”

“Well, how do we know she didn’t do it then? Maybe we did catch the Unsub after all” 

“Someone vouched for her. The owner of the deli next to the ally where our victim was killed saw the girl come into his shop and they struck up conversation” Reid continued, “only after there was a scream did she run out and chase after what was assume has to be the Unsub. Owner sees her run out, chase a man, as the man manages to get into a car and speed away girl goes back into alley and that’s where police found her.”

“Well Reid. You’re the brainiac. Why isn’t this girl talking? Do you think maybe she is related somehow to the Unsub and is trying to protect him? An accomplice maybe?” 

Reid thought for a moment before replying.   
“I don’t think so. Given the severity of these crimes and what we profiled to be a sadistic killer it doesn’t make sense the Unsub would have an accomplice of any sort. If she’s related to the Unsub, why would she choose now to confront the Unsub, in the middle of a kill? And why wouldn’t she just talk to us to help catch him?”

“Do you think maybe she is some sort of thrill seeker? This is her way of getting off” Morgan disgustingly asked Reid. 

“Maybe. That would explain the unwillingness to give a statement. This girl is our only lead to the Unsub though. There’s been no break in the cases. If she doesn’t have any information, then we are stuck at another dead end. I don’t think-“

Reid was cut off by the slamming of an interrogation room door. J.J looked frustrated and annoyed. 

“It’s all fake, this whole facade! She won’t tell us her name, we ask for a description and she tells me to go suck a—“

“J.J baby it’s ok. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset” Morgan spoke calmingly, placing his hands comfortingly on his coworkers arms  
“If you let her get to you then she wins. Calm down, it’s ok.”

“I know Morgan. I just desperately need a break in this case. All these women, and we have no leads, and I just don’t know how—“

“Hey, maybe I can talk to her.”

Both heads whipped in Spencer’s direction. 

“I’m the closest in age to her, and maybe I can get her to see me as less of an authority figure and more of a friend. Get her to trust me.” Spencer gave a simple shrug of his shoulders. “Seventy nine percent of people polled in a recent study regarding—“

“You know what. Go give it your best shot. What do we got to lose at this point? Rossi and Hotch are still out with the police investigating the crime scene and we can’t keep this girl for more than forty eight hours. No time to waste” Morgan gestured to the interview door “Go get ‘em tiger”

“I’m not entirely sure what that meant” Reid remarked as he swung open the interrogation room and made a show of walking in. 

After seeing his friend disappear, Morgan turned to J.J. 

“You know. I never can tell if he is being serious or not.”  
——————————-

Reid looked over the girl with interest. Blonde dirty hair, beat up boots, and a bandage wrapping her right hand, she screamed the part of ‘sullen teenager’. Time to appeal then. 

“Hi, my name is Spencer Reid. I’m with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI, I’m just need to ask you some questions about what happened tonight”

The girl looked up with mild curiosity. To Reid’s surprise there was almost an immediate response. 

“They really just let anyone into the FBI nowadays. What are you, twelve?”

Reid was momentarily caught off guard. He had know how much it took to rile up J.J, and now he could see what had pushed her past the breaking point. This girl had just... sassed him?

“I can promise you I’m not twelve. Now, as I was saying, we really just have a couple of questions and then we will get you on your way. If you wouldn’t mind we would like to bring a sketch artist in and—“

“Look. I have this handled. If you guys hadn’t shown up I would’ve caught the thing that has been doing this.”

Spencer blinked at this in confusion. Did this small girl really think that she was capable of capturing a murderer that had both police and FBI stumped. And how could she have gotten there before the police arrived, did she have an inside source? 

She simply moved her head down to rest on her palms with her elbows on the table. As if to signal that their conversation was over. 

But Spencer wasn’t about to let this deter him. This conversation wasn’t over. 

“What’s your name?” Spencer moved and sat down across from her, giving his best puppy dog eyes and making an effort to make sure his body language was as open and non threatening as possible. 

The girl took a moment to respond as if debating her options, biting her lip.   
“Sarah. Sarah Gibbs” 

“Alright Sarah” it was a start, “why were you out tonight?”

“Did you not listen to a single thing I just said? There is a creature on the loose and more people are going to die if you don’t let me handle it” Her eyes alighted with a fire. She truly believed that she was the only one able to take this threat down. He had touched a nerve. 

“I see, I see. Of course you’re the only one able to take it down. Of course.” Spencer spoke calmingly, “Sarah, do we have any way to contact your parents? We really should let them know your safe, it’s a school night after all.”

She snorted. 

“I’m nineteen dipwad. No parents to be seen here.”

That statement confirmed Spencer’s suspicions.   
This girl was lying to him. There was no way she was a day over 16. She looked angry and scrappy, like it had been days since she’d eaten. But then that begged the question,  
Why was she trying to lie to a FBI agent? What did she have to hide? 

“Sarah. We just are hoping to bring a sketch artist in. You may be the only lead we’ve had in weeks. Please, we don’t want any more women to have to face the same fate as the girl you saw last night did. I think that maybe—“

She slapped her hand on the table, cutting him off.   
“Did you even know her name?”

Spencer did a double take,   
“I’m sorry, no. We haven’t identified her yet due to the state of the body. Police are doing a reconstruction to get to the news to identify her though.”

“Well I can save you the time” she leaned further back into her chair, “her name was Jennie Prince. She had been complaining to police for weeks of a stalker, but every time she reported she was laughed off. You had a chance to save her life and you didn’t take it, and now it’s to late. Jennie died in that ally, scared and alone. You guys failed. So I suggest you take your smart ‘the FBI can do anything’ motto and shove it up your as—“

Chapter end


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is unimpressed with Reid’s attempts of civility.

**_Last Time:_ **   
_**You guys failed. So I suggest you take your smart ‘the FBI can do anything’ motto and shove it up your as—** “_

Claire didn’t get to finish her sentence as the door to the interrogation room swung open, and she was greeted by the presence of a very buff man who quite frankly looked P.Od.

“Reid get your butt out here. We’ve had a second kill. He’s escalating.”

The scruffy brown hair guy turned and shot her a glance. Was that some sort of pity gaze? Claire didn’t take pity. She shot him a mean one back.

“We really could use your help. He’s not going to stop killing till he’s caught.” The scruffy hair man said. Wasn’t his name Lancer or something?

Well she could’ve told him that much. They were dealing with a ghoul. And a very annoying one at that. It was incredibly rare for ghouls to feed on the living- and even rarer for them to stalk a victim beforehand. They were scavengers.  
The breaking point of the case was when Claire had realized all the victims had been females of Irish descent. It seemed this ghoul had a particular taste. She had been ready to bash the things head in when it had escaped, leaving her to deal with police.

You could say she was pretty pissed.

“It doesn’t matter if I give a sketch, it will just change up its look to avoid police. I need you to let me out of here so I can find its home and get rid of it once and for all.”  
They just stared at her like she had two heads. How did Jodie manage to deal with idiots like this on the daily.

Oh Jodie. That stung. She had to stay focused, just not on that.

“Spence we don’t have time to deal with this. Just leave her here, the locals can deal with her. Hotch is calling us down to the crime scene. He sounds angry.”

The guy- Spencer, that was it!- looked away from her and made a move to follow the man.

These boys were going to get themselves killed. Didn’t they know to leave the supernatural to the hunters. This whole case was dissolving before her eyes.

“Look, Spencer” Against all odds let this work, “If you get a good shot at the guy make sure to aim for the head. That’s the only way to kill them. It’s targeting Irish girls. It won’t stop killing.”  
Claire shot him a long look. She didn’t have a particular affection towards police, but that didn’t mean she wanted them to die. She was giving them a lead for the girls.

Spencer stopped and both men looked at her, expressions unreadable. The bigger guy have her raised an eyebrow while Spencer just nodded and spoke,

“Thanks.”

Claire just put her head back down, annoyed. It should be her handling this.

“Yeah. Whatever.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Chapter two. I wanted to gift you guys, normally I have a plan to post Mondays and Thursdays. I already have the next couple of chapters written out, it’s gonna be a party!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More suspense. Almost action I promise my pretties

Last time:  
Claire just put her head back down, annoyed. It should be her handling this. 

Warning: Swearing in this chapter

 

“Yeah. Whatever.”

 

“She shouldn’t have known that” 

 

“Known what Reid?” Morgan turned to him. 

 

“About the Irish descent. Garcia and I discovered it when we were first looking at the victims families. However, we decided that it couldn’t be the common factor because in the first and third victims the descent was so small, and you had to go really far back to even see the line. How could she have known about that?”

 

“I don’t know Reid. This case hasn’t made sense since day one. I guess now we can at least confirm the link tying all the girls together. What still doesn’t make sense to me is her tie into the case.” Morgan swung open the car door and held it open for Reid, while continuing “do you think maybe she has some sort of tie to the Unsub?”

 

Reid shook his head, thinking while getting in. “It wouldn’t make sense for Sarah to have some tie to the Unsub and not already have attacked him with the passion she was exhibiting. Also, what could she possibly mean with the whole ‘shoot in the head’ ordeal? And finally, why start speaking now?”

 

“I don’t like this Reid. I feel like this case is leading up to something that none of us are going to forget.”

 

“Me to Morgan. Me to.”

——————

 

“I said, can I get some water in here?!” Claire kicked the table in frustration. She was supposed to be out there, and she was stuck. And the stupid police wouldn't even give her some water.

After Spencer and his partner had left Claire had been subjected to mans’ worse nightmare- boredom. Only made worse by the fact that the ghoul was still out there and was going to undoubtedly attack again. 

 

“You know. They’d be more likely to listen to you if you asked nicely.” 

Claire was brought to attention by the female voice. It was the same chick from earlier, the one Claire had nicely told to suck one. Normally Claire wasn’t this aggressive, but the manner in which the agent had held herself and the motherly ‘I really care about what’s going on in your life’ attitude had reminded her of.... someone. 

 

“Yeah, well. I wouldn’t be in here if it weren’t for you guys so I’m not exactly feeling the part of kind.” Claire responded with a huff. Who did this chick think she is, telling her how to act. Claire didn’t need anyone. 

 

“Where did you hear about the girls?”

 

Claire looked up, confused. 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The girls. You told Reid and Morgan that they all had the same Irish descent. Where did you hear that?”

 

Nowhere lady. That knowledge was acquired after hours and hours of library study. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I just knew it.” 

 

The agent slowly nodded her head and smiled at this. She pulled the chair out and sat down and the interrogation table. 

 

“Sarah. You seem like a very sweet girl stuck in a bad situation” Claire guffawed at this, “we truly want to help you.” The agent continued to study her for a moment.

“How did you get hurt?” She motioned to her hand. 

Claire hugged it closer to her. It had been a nasty fight between her and a djinn. But Claire had come out on top, with the djinn left dead in a warehouse, not before her hand had been absolutely wrecked though. 

 

“Got it falling down the stairs. Idiot me I guess” Claire shrugged and turned away, disinterested in the conversation. 

 

“Is someone abusing you?” That comment however made her flip back around. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Sarah. Is someone abusing you? You’ve been skittish and won’t make eye contact with me. You’ve been making up stories about the injuries you’ve received.” The agent leaned closer to Claire, invading her personal bubble. “Do I remind you of her? If so all we want to do is help. You just have to tell us what’s going on.”

 

Claire took only a second to think of her reply. Straightening her back and spitting it out with such vigor Dean would be proud of her. 

 

“Fuck. You.”

 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get into a regular update cycle. Mondays and Thursdays sound good to everyone? I already have the next two chapters written out. Good times


	4. Update: Important and short please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important update

Hey you guys Ill keep this brief because I don't like reading super long ones. I am sorry it has been AGES. I guess a lot of stuff just happened in a short amount of time. I was working on the chapters for this when my whole computer restarted and I lost all of them plus several other important documents, and then the very next day to put it bluntly my best friend tried to end his life. It was just so much in a short period of time I kind of shut down for a while, and when I got back to this story I just kept thinking of him and I couldn't write it. But now he's better, and I am better, and I am going to give it another shot. Updates may be slow at first, it's been a while since I wrote anything but I am pumped to be back. Let it know your comments are what made me come back. I adore all of you, thanks to those who stuck with me!


End file.
